Borrowed Angels
by athousandyellowdaisies
Summary: Sequel to Chicks. 8 years after William is born. But you don't necessarily have to read Chicks to understand it.
1. An Unfortunate Birthday Surprise

**AN: Ok, We're back!!! Um, so there may be longer periods before I review with this story because of many things like the fact I'm about to go to a school in which my classes are taught in a language I don't understand so it's gonna take me forever to do my homework, I just started another ff (but I'm not sure how long that one will last, if it does at all), and for this story I have to do some research every once in a while. But on a lighter note, we have the story here, and I decided to post even though I didn't get the 25 reviews I wanted (come on people, is it really hard to press a button and type 'good job' or 'story sucked' ? I don't care what type of review it is as long as it's a review) but now this is becoming longer than the chapter itself so I will stop, have fun… **

_It was Will's eighth birthday. It was an enormous bash (like any other Lorelai threw) and it was baseball themed, Will's favorite sport, just like his dad. Of course it looked silly since it was also Christmas Eve, and there were Christmas decorations everywhere, but Will didn't mind. He actually thought it was hilarious to see the Santa Clauses wearing baseball uniforms. _

_The whole town was sitting around a huge table singing "Happy Birthday", everyone was having a good time, especially Will, despite the throbbing headache he had. He had had it for the last couple days, but his parents told him it was from all the noise from the concert they went to, and then at the party. So it would go away soon. _

_**BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels **_

_William went to bed after Lorelai told him a hilarious Christmas story and after he finished baking Christmas cookies with Luke, for Santa Clause. Luke and Lorelai tucked him in and gave him an Aspirin. It seemed to work well enough for him to get to sleep. But in the middle of the night, he woke up screaming._ Luke and Lorelai rushed to his room, and Lorelai tried to calm him down to figure out what was wrong. After five minutes of "My head, my head" Lorelai had Luke start the car as she helped Will up and carried him to the car.

The whole ride there Will was in so much pain he couldn't stop screaming, and he was screaming so loud they barely had to wait in the hospital for him to be taken in.

The doctors took him in and took x-rays and an MRI, but they wouldn't allow Luke or Lorelai in with him. So Luke just held the trembling Lorelai in his lap, he tried everything to comfort her, and not even coffee would do the trick. Finally two hours later a somber doctor came out into the waiting room asking for a Mr. and Mrs. Danes. Lorelai practically flew to him until she saw his face, and once he told them the diagnosis, Luke had to catch her to stop her from crumbling to the ground, the problem was Luke was barely standing strong enough to hold himself.

**AN: So I realize that I didn't add much, but I added some. I'll add more after I do some more research. But I thought I'd give you this much for now. But now I'm serious, I'm not updating unless I get at least 10 reviews. BTW, I've heard that people already think they know what's wrong, I think it's quite obvious too, but I'd still be curious to know what you guys think. Review!! **


	2. Diagnosis

**AN: Okay, so I tried researching this and it was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be there are a lot of BIG medical terms, but I think I understand, but I'm sorry if I make mistakes, and if you realize I have made a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it. **

"Mrs. Danes? Here, bring her to a seat." The doctor told Luke.

Luke did as he was told but it took so much effort, he couldn't believe it, he must of heard him wrong.

"There is a great chance that he will recover", the doctor continued, "We have a highly affective method."

"But how, what did we do wrong-"

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it, by the looks of it, it's been there since he was born. Now, that decreases the survival rate some, but there was no way you could have known."

"But why?" Lorelai cried "Why him, he doesn't deserve it!"

"I'm afraid that when it comes to genetics things aren't handed out fairly."

"So, what do we do?" Luke asked after taking a minute to calm down.

"Well, this one may be a bit difficult, it's quite big, but normally for brain tumors we go in and cut off the main part of the tumor, the problem is that we can't take out the whole tumor because we don't want to injure any of the brain cells, so to get rid of the rest we have them go through radiation and chemo."

"Is that the only choice?" Luke asked.

"It's the most affective."

"Then we'll do it", Lorelai spoke up.

"Lorelai, shouldn't we discuss this?"

"What's there to discuss, our son is sick, and there's a cure. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing."

"Yeah, but-"

"Luke."

"Okay."

**AN: I know its suuuuuuuuper short, but I thought I'd put this out there while I'm piecing together the rest of the story. I know where its gonna end up, I practically have the end written, it's just getting there that I'm having trouble with. Okay…Review!**


	3. Apple Tarts

**AN: Okay… I hope it wasn't too long of a wait, but the chapter kept coming to me in pieces and I didn't want to put only 100 word chapters up. **

"Dad", Lorelai cried over the phone.

"Lorelai?" Richard sighed, "What is your excuse this time?"

"Daddy are you busy?"

"Lorelai, this is no time for jokes, your mother is going crazy over tonight's dinner."

"Dad, Will's sick, really sick. He wants you, mom, and Rory with him. Rory is taking a week off work and everything. Please we are at the Hospital by you."

"What's wrong, Pneumonia? Did you let him outside too long? We told you-"

"Dad, it's a brain tumor."

Richard paused for what seemed like ages, and then replied, "We'll be there in half an hour."

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

"Mom", Rory asked Lorelai, who was sitting outside Will's room with her feet up on the chair and her head resting on her knees as she cried. When Lorelai heard Rory, she jumped up and gave her a hug. "Where's Luke?"

"In the room with him."

"Have you been in yet?"

"No, Rory I can't, I can't see him like that. All hooked up to a bunch of tubes, looking so helpless. I can't."

"Mom, you can't stay out here forever, you're his mother, I bet you're the person he wants to see the most right now."

"Rory, I can't, I'm scared. And you know the _thing_, it's still there. And it's Christmas, he should be having the time of his life, but no, he's in there, in agonizing pain. Rory, if I could take his place, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I can't and it makes me so angry."

"I know, but mom, please go in, for Will."

"Alright."

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

"Will?"

"Lorelai-"

"Mom!"

"Hey honey, how ya doing?"

"My head still hurts, but not as bad, they gave me some medicine."

"That's good. Rory's outside, do you want her to come in?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll get her." Lorelai walked out of the door, and Emily and Richard were outside talking with Rory.

"Lorelai, what's going on", Emily asked.

"It's pretty serious; they said they have to take him in for the surgery tomorrow."

"Lorelai, you look a mess, you should go home and get some rest", Richard started, solely to break the silence after Lorelai's comment.

"No dad, I'm fine. But mom, what about Christmas dinner, who is getting that ready?"

"Christmas dinner is cancelled."

"What? You've never cancelled Christmas dinner."

"None of _your_ excuses have been good enough."

"Did you happen to make your apple tarts, you know, because I bet you Will will really want some."

"Yes Lorelai, they're on the chair, but save a couple for the rest of us."

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

"Hey kid!"

"Hey mom", William said with a yawn.

"How are ya doing this morning?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just woke up."

"You need to eat something, I'll call for your breakfast; do you want coffee with it?"

"Eww. Mom, you know I don't like it, um, can I have apple juice?"

"You're too much like your father."

"Because I don't to be want addicted to a drug at the age of eight?"

"Caffeine is not that bad of a drug, and it has marvelous effects."

"That's what pot heads say abut pot."

"That's it, you're not allowed around your father anymore."

"Where is he anyway, and are grandma, grandpa, and Rory still here?"

"Grandpa had to go to work and will be back later; Rory and Grandma went home to get some rest but will be back soon. Dad went home to get us both some clothes and stuff so we don't have to leave you for awhile."

"Okay. What about Jess? Is he coming today? He promised he would, with a surprise for me."

"He isn't sure, he can't find a babysitter for Chloe and Caleb, but I'll call him in a second, first I have to call for your breakfast."

"Okay, but can't dad bring me breakfast instead, I like his better."

"I wish, but no."

"Aww man!"

Lorelai laughed but then became serious and asked, "Will, aren't you scared for later?"

"I was until Rory ensured me that Paris wouldn't be my doctor."

"I'm being serious, William!"

"I'm sorry. Mom, are you okay", Will asked when he noticed his mother starting to cry.

"No. Will, I'm scared. I love you so much."

"Mom, I'll be okay. Bad things only happen to bad people. No matter what happens I'll end up okay."

"God, I wish I had that kind of faith."

**AN: Review please.**


	4. Treatment

**AN: Sorry, I've had this written for like two weeks (What else am I supposed to do in a history class, when I can't understand the language) but I've been having some icky stuff happening to some of my close friends back in America and that's been my first priority, therefore I have had no time to type it. But on a good note, the next chapter is pretty much finished too, so I'll post that soon. And, I just realized that this is supposed to be a JavaJunkie story and they've barely been together. I promise by the end it will be, but right now it's really important that I set up this hospital stuff. But, I'll try to add more JJ moments.**

"He's okay", Luke reassured the shaking Lorelai that sat anxiously in his lap.

"How can you be sure", Lorelai asked, looking into his face.

"He's sleeping", Luke said, running his fingers through her hair to comfort her, "Nothing disturbs him when he's sleeping", Luke ended but immediately regretted it.

"Nothing but a piercing headache at 2:00 on Christmas morning that turns out to be a brain tumor."

"Lorelai, he's fine. He has you as a mother, he has to be strong."

"Hey", Lorelai almost smirked, before resting her head upon his shoulder.

Borrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangels

Lorelai was asleep on his lap, Emily asleep on his right, and Rory on his left when he almost dozed off. He would have, if the doctor hadn't come at the moment and asked, "Mr. Danes?"

Forgetting that Lorelai was on his lap he immediately tried to jump up, and then noticing Lorelai, he sat back down, but Lorelai was so exhausted she didn't notice a thing. "What's wrong", Luke asked worried.

"Absolutely nothing. The surgery went great. He's in Recovery right now. We just have to wait for him to wake up and then you can see him. Would you like to discuss Radiation and Chemo now?"

"I'd like to wait until Lorelai wakes up."

Borrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangels

"Seeing as the surgery was such a success, we are hoping that radiation will be enough. But if that is unsuccessful we can start Chemotherapy."

"What are the risks?"

"Well, with any treatment for cancer, there are many risks and side-effects. In this case swelling of the area, fatigue, headaches, other cancerous cells may develop-"

"What's the point if it causes cancer?"

"That only happens if the dosage is too high, but we have a formula-"

"But obviously you mess up, otherwise there wouldn't be that risk."

"It's rare."

"But it still happens."

"There is really no other option. If we skip to chemo then there will be more side-effects and more time when we can possibly cure it with radiation."

"Luke, he knows best, he's the doctor. And, honey, what other choices do we really have?"

"But-"

"Baby-"

"Are you sure?"

"What else can we do?"

"Alright."

Borrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangels

"Hey!"

"Where's daddy?"

"Outside talking to your doctor. He'll be in in a second. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, really tired though. Can you tell me a story and stay with me while I sleep?"

"Don't you wanna wait for daddy before you go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. So can you just tell the story slowly?"

"Okay", Lorelai laughed and started, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful, nice, smart, and hip princess. But she had the most evil king and queen for parents. They made her do horrible things like ballet and made her eat snails."

"Daddy", Will asked with a yawn.

"Ssh, go to sleep", Luke replied as he grabbed the hand that Lorelai wasn't holding, "I love you."

"I love you too daddy. Mom, what happened to the princess?"

"She married a handsome prince and the best daughter and son ever, in the whole universe."

"Oh, okay", he yawned as he fell asleep.

Borrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangelsborrowedangels

"Radiation helped some, but not much. The next step is chemo. Chemotherapy has major side-effects. They include the loss of hair, nausea, dizziness, and more; but it's one of the most effective treatments."

"Luke"' Lorelai asked.

"Okay."

"Okay. We will give him his treatment every three days for two months and take it from there. Now, his is more serious, so he must stay in the hospital and we'll give it to him though his IV."


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey Im really sorry I havent updated, my best friends mom was diagnosed with colon cancer, and for awhile I wasnt able to handle writing this, but ive had the next chapter written for months, i hope to post it tonight. Sorry.


	6. OompaLoompa

"Well its gotta be Grease Lightning."

"G-G-G-go Grease Lightning you're burning up the rubber yeah-"

"What are you two doing?"

"We're sining a song, from Grease. Geesh, you don't even know Grease dad?"

"You mean the one you watched for hours on end this summer, yeah I think I do. What I meant was, why are you singing?"

"Because she sad she'd give me $10 if I help her annoy you."

"Really?"

"No. Will, you're grounded for lying to your father like that."

"For some reason I believe him more than you."

"What? You don't believe your own wife?"

"No."

"Gah, Will you're such a traitor."

"You're just mad because daddy likes me better!"

"Really," Lorelai asked with a huge grin as she began tickling Will, "Well then daddy can sleep on the couch from now on."

"Then mommy can make her own breakfast," Luke interjected.

"Fine, daddy wins. But I want my $10 back."

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

"Daddy! What movies did you bring today?"

"You guys didn't tell me any so I brought Hairspray, and all three of the Pirates of The Caribbean. Is that okay?"

"Aye, matey!"

"Alright, now Mr. Sammuels will be here in 2 hours with this week's lessons-"

"But it's boring, I can do that stuff in my sleep."

"Just like your sister. Mom said that you can transfer to better schools after 5th grade, but she wants you with normal kids for a little while at least."

"Hah! I managed to find a bag of Cool Ranch Dorritos for you, after going to three different waiting rooms!"

"Thanks mom!"" No problem. I'm willing to do anything to make sure you inherit at least some of my eating habits. I still can't believe you don't like coffee!"

"Mom, they have a commercial on our announcements at school, 'I'd rather eat a big old bug, than ever take a stupid drug. Drugs aren'T cool, they mess you up in school, drugs are dumb, they make you clumsy slow and numb. I'd rather eat a big old bug then ever take a stupid drug:'"

"But that's for bad drugs!"

"All drugs are bad unless they're helping you get over a virus or disease."

"But coffee helps me get over the 'In the morning I'm dead' disease!"

"Excuses, excuses. You're just as bad as a heroin addict. You know the first step to recovery is addmitting that you have a problem."

"Do you see what you did to him Luke, you turned him into a monster!"

"That's my boy!"

BorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngelsBorrowedAngels

"Oompa-Loompa-doopedy-Doo. Lorelai, i've got a message for you. Oompa-Loompa-doopedy-Dee. If you are wise you'll marry me. Oompa-Loompa-doopedy-Dum. Lorelai come," the Oompa-Loompa sang, as Lorelai took ahold of his hand and skipped through a field of sugar flowers. She wanted to jump and take a bite of the Lays potato chip sun, but something distracted her, it was a far off noise, almost like a cry. Lorelai ran towards it, tripped on a giant Pop Rock, and snapped back into real life.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"It's coming out!"

"What is?"

"Lorelai, what's going on," Luke asked, waking up.

"I don't know, Will what's wrong?"

"My hair! Look at it!"

"Oh God."

"I want my hair back," Will whined. Lorelai walked over to him and went to look at it. As she held his head, Will yelled, "Don't touch it. I makes more come out!"

Sure enough it did. Lorelai felt horrible and didn't know what to do. Trying with no availto stop the tears from coming, she began crying. Luke took a second to take in the scene, then took Lorelai gently by the waist and curled her into his chest. Then he turned to Will and asked, "Why is it so bad that your hair is gone?"

"Because it shows that things aren't going well and my hair helps set me apart. I'll look stupid without it!"

Luke studied his son's face and then replied, "You're wrong. Number one, many people have gotten better after they lost their hair, number two it's your personality that sets you apart, and number three there is no way for a brilliant person to look stupid. BUT if it will make you feel better, you can have my favorite hat," Luke pulled off his old blue baseball cap, and gently set it on top of Will's head. Will returned a small smile and Lo9relai squeezed Luke tighter.

AN: Okay, so we are almost to the climax of the story. I don't know how fast I'll be able to updat because I have SATs/ACTs to study for, plus extra american classes to take outside of my German classes. Please Review!!!


End file.
